1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a conductive member and a liquid crystal display having the same, which has a reduced number of components so as to simplify an assembling process thereof, and is reduced in weight and thickness compared with a conventional liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present information-oriented society, the role of an electronic display has become more important. Various types of electronic display devices are widely used in various industrial fields. Due to rapid advancement in semiconductor technologies, various kinds of information processing devices are smaller-sized and have a very light weight. Correspondingly, there is also provided a display device having slimmer and lighter properties as well as a lower power consumption characteristic.
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates in which electrodes are formed, and liquid crystal interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display is a device performs a displaying operation by applying a voltage to the electrodes that realigns molecules of the liquid crystal so as to control an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 50 includes a display unit 10 for displaying an image, a backlight assembly 20 for providing a light to the display unit 10, a mold frame 30 for receiving the display unit 10 and the backlight assembly 20, and a chassis 40 for fixing the display unit 10 to the mold frame 30. Though not shown in the drawings, the LCD 50 is received in front and rear cases (not shown).
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 16 of the display unit 10 comprises a thin film transistor substrate 12, a color filter substrate 11 disposed opposite the thin film transistor substrate 12, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) formed between the two substrates 11 and 12.
In addition, the LCD panel 16 is provided with an integrated printed circuit board (PCB) 14 which provides a driving signal for driving the LCD panel 16 and a control signal for controlling an operation of the LCD panel 16. The integrated PCB 14 is connected to the LCD panel 16 by a data tape carrier package 13 electrically connected to one side of the LCD panel 16. A gate tape carrier package 15, for providing a gate signal applied from the integrated PCB 14 to a gate line of the LCD panel 16 to control the gate line, is connected to the other side of the LCD panel 16.
Below the display unit 10, there is provided the backlight assembly 20 for providing a uniform light to the display unit 10. The backlight assembly 20 comprises a lamp unit 21 for generating a light, and a light guiding plate 22 for guiding the light and then outputting the light to the display unit 10. The backlight assembly 20 further comprises a plurality of optical sheets 23 for enhancing a uniformity of the brightness of the light output from the light guiding plate 22, and a reflection plate 24 for reflecting the light leaked from the light guiding plate 22 so as to increase an amount of the light output from the light guiding plate 22.
The mold frame 30 receives the reflection plate 24, the light guiding plate 22 and the optical sheets 23 sequentially. The display unit 10 is received on an upper side of the optical sheets 23. The integrated PCB 14 is bent to enclose a first sidewall 31 of the mold frame 30 and settled on a rear surface of the mold frame 30 in order to prevent an increase in a surface area of the LCD 50.
Then, when the top chassis 40 is coupled to the mold frame 30, the display unit 10 is fixed in a receiving space of the mold frame 30, and the data tape carrier package 13 maintains a state that the tape carrier package 13 is bent toward an outside of the first sidewall 31.
A ground clip 60, as shown in FIG. 2, is coupled to a second sidewall 32 of the mold frame 30 in order to ground the integrated PCB 14 settled on the rear surface of the mold frame 30 to the top chassis 40.
However, if the ground clip 60 gets out of a fixed position due to a shock from an outside while the LCD 50 is assembled or used, an electrical connection between the integrated PCB 14 and the top chassis 40 may not be maintained. To solve the problem, there is recently proposed a method of coupling the ground clip 60 to the mold frame 30 and the top chassis 40 by a screw.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conductive clip 60 for grounding the integrated PCB and the top chassis of the LCD of FIG. 1 to the earth, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view showing a coupling structure of the LCD using the conductive clip 60 of FIG. 2.
Specifically, referring to FIG. 2, the ground clip 60 comprises a first coupling portion 61, and second and third coupling portions 62 and 63 extended in a same direction from opposing ends of the first coupling portion 61. The first, second and third coupling holes 61a, 62a and 63a are formed at the first, second and third coupling portions 61, 62 and 63, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 3, the first, second and third coupling portions 61, 62 and 63 are coupled to make direct contact with side, upper and lower surfaces of the second sidewall 32 of the mold frame 30, respectively. The integrated PCB 14 is partially interposed between the third coupling portion 63 and the rear surface of the mold frame 30.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the first, second and third bliend holes 32a, 32b and 32c, corresponding to the first, second and third coupling holes 61a, 62a and 63a, are formed at the side, upper and lower surfaces of the second sidewall 32 of the mold frame 32. Further, a fourth coupling hole 14a corresponding to the third bliend hole 32c is formed at an end of the integrated PCB 14. A fifth coupling hole 40a corresponding to the first coupling hole 61a is formed at a sidewall of the top chassis 40 corresponding to the second sidewall 32 of the mold frame 30.
After the ground clip 60 is coupled to the second sidewall 32 of the mold frame 30 so that the integrated PCB 14 is supported by the third coupling portion 63, a first screw 71 is inserted into the second blind hole 32b through the second coupling hole 62a. In the same way, a second screw 72 is inserted into the third blind hole 32c through the third and forth coupling holes 63a and 14a at the rear surface of the mold frame 30. Then, after the top chassis 40 is coupled to the mold frame 30, a third screw 73 is inserted into the first blind hole 32a through the fifth and first coupling holes 40a and 61a. 
As described above, since the mold frame 30, the ground clip 60 and the top chassis 40 are coupled to each other using the first, second and third screws 71, 72 and 73, the ground clip 60 is stably fixed to the integrated PCB 14 and the top chassis 40, and an electrically conductive state is maintained therebetween.
However, if the screws are used to maintain the stable coupling and conductive state of the ground clip 60, the number of components of the LCD increases as a number of the screws increases, and a number of assembling processes for assembling the components increases.
In addition, in order to reduce a thickness of the LCD 50, a thickness of the sidewall of the mold frame 30 needs to be reduced. Therefore, a contact area between the ground clip 60 and the sidewall of the mold frame 30 is reduced, and it is difficult to secure a space for fastening the first, second and third screws 71, 72 and 73.